User talk:Fubuki風吹/quickDelete.js
BN buttonTitle: 'এই বিষয়শ্রেণীতে অন্তর্ভুক্ত পাতাগুলো অপসারণ করুন', buttonText: 'সবকিছু অপসারণ করুন', reasonHead: 'অপসারণের কারণ', reasonBody: 'এই কারণে এই বিষয়শ্রেণীর সব ফাইল অপসারণ হয়ে যাবেল:', reasonAlert: 'আগে সব পাতা আর ফাইল দেখে সিদ্ধান্ত নিন!', msgDel: 'অপসারণ', msgCancel: 'বাতিল', msgRf: 'রিফ্রেস', doneHead: 'অপসারিত', doneBody: 'এই বিষয়শ্রেণীর সব পাতা আর ফাইল অপসারিত হয়েছে', emptyHead: 'কিছু পাওয়া যায় নি', emptyBody: 'এই বিষয়শ্রেণীতে কোন পাতা বা ফাইল নাই।' CA buttonTitle: 'Esborrar totes les pàgines en aquesta categoria', buttonText: 'Esborrar-ho tot', reasonHead: 'Motiu per a l’esborrat', reasonBody: 'Totes les pàgines, incloent fitxers en aquesta categoria seran esborrats amb el motiu de:', reasonAlert: 'Assegura’t de verificar si totes les pàgines i fitxers necessiten ser esborrats!', msgDel: 'Esborrar', msgCancel: 'Canceŀlar', msgRf: 'Actualitzar', doneHead: 'Esborrat', doneBody: 'Totes les pàgines i fitxers en aquesta categoria seran esborrats.', emptyHead: 'Cap element ha estat trobat', emptyBody: 'No existeixen pàgines o fitxers trobats en aquesta categoria.' DE buttonTitle: 'Lösche alle Seiten in dieser Kategorie', buttonText: 'Alles löschen', reasonHead: 'Grund für die Löschung', reasonBody: 'Alle Seiten und Dateien in der Kategorie werden mit diesem Grund gelöscht:', reasonAlert: 'Stelle sicher, dass alle Seiten und Dateien gelöscht werden müssen!', msgDel: 'Löschen', msgCancel: 'Abbrechen', msgRf: 'Aktualisieren', doneHead: 'Gelöscht', doneBody: 'Alle Seiten und Dateien in dieser Kategorie wurden gelöscht.', emptyHead: 'Keine Einträge gefunden', emptyBody: 'Es sind keine Seiten oder Dateien in dieser Kategorie.' ES buttonTitle: 'Borrar todas las páginas en esta categoría', buttonText: 'Borrar Todo', reasonHead: 'Razón de borrado', reasonBody: 'Todas las páginas incluyendo archivos en esta categoría van a ser borradas con la razón dada:', reasonAlert: '¡Asegúrate de revisar si todas las páginas y archivos necesitan ser borrados!', msgDel: 'Borrar', msgCancel: 'Cancelar', msgRf: 'Recargar', doneHead: 'Borrado', doneBody: 'Todas las páginas y archivos en esta categoría han sido borrados.', emptyHead: 'No se encontraron elementos', emptyBody: 'No hay páginas o archivos en esta categoría.' FI buttonTitle: 'Poista kaikki tässä luokassa olevat sivut', buttonText: 'Poista kaikki', reasonHead: 'Poiston syy', reasonBody: 'Kaikki tämän luokan sivut tiedostot mukaan lukien poistetaan seuraavasta syystä:', reasonAlert: 'Varmistathan, että kaikki sivut ja tiedostot on poistettava!', msgDel: 'Poista', msgCancel: 'Peruuta', msgRf: 'Päivitä', doneHead: 'Poisto suoritettu', doneBody: 'Kaikki tässä luokassa olleet sivut on postettu.', emptyHead: 'Ei nimikkeitä', emptyBody: 'Tästä luokasta ei löytynyt yhtään sivua tai tiedostoa.' FR buttonTitle: 'Supprimer tout les pages dans cette catégorie', buttonText: 'Suprimer Tout', reasonHead: 'Raison pour la supprimation', reasonBody: 'Tout pages et filières dans cette catégorie vont être supprimer avec cette raison:', reasonAlert: 'Fesez sûre que tout les pages et filières ont besoin d'être supprimer!', msgDel: 'Supprimer', msgCancel: 'Annuler', msgRf: 'Actualiser', doneHead: 'Supprimé(s)', doneBody: 'Tout les pages et filières dans cette catégorie ont été supprimé(s)', emptyHead: 'Aucun item trouvé', emptyBody: 'Pas de pages ou filières dans cette catégorie ont été trouvé.' GL buttonTitle: 'Excluír todas as páxinas nesta categoría', buttonText: 'Excluír todo', reasonHead: 'Motivo para exclusión', reasonBody: 'Todas as páxinas, incluíndo ficheiros nesta categoría serán excluídos polo motivo de:', reasonAlert: 'Asegúrache de verificar se todas as páxinas e ficheiros precisan ser excluídos!', msgDel: 'Excluír', msgCancel: 'Cancelar', msgRf: 'Actualizar', doneHead: 'Excluído', doneBody: 'Todas as páxinas e ficheiros nesta categoría foron excluídos.', emptyHead: 'Ningún elemento foi encontrado', emptyBody: 'Non existen páxinas ou ficheiros encontrados nesta categoría.' IT buttonTitle: 'Cancellare tutte le pagine in questa categoria', buttonText: 'Cancellare tutto', reasonHead: 'Ragione di cancellato', reasonBody: 'Tutte le pagine, includendo file in questa categoria saranno cancellati con la ragione data:', reasonAlert: 'Assicuratevi di controllare se tutte le pagine e i file devono essere cancellati!', msgDel: 'Cancellare', msgCancel: 'Anulare', msgRf: 'Aggiornare', doneHead: 'Cancellato', doneBody: 'Tutte le pagine e file in questa categoria sono stati cancellati.', emptyHead: 'Non si trovarono elementi', emptyBody: 'Non ci sono pagine o file in questa categoria.' MS buttonTitle: 'Padam semua halaman dalam kategori ini', buttonText: 'Padam Semua', reasonHead: 'Sebab memadam', reasonBody: 'Semua halaman termasuk fail-fail dalam kategori ini akan dipadamkan kerana:', reasonAlert: 'Sila pastikan semua halaman dan fail-fail sudah diperiksa dan memang ingin dipadam!', msgDel: 'Padam', msgCancel: 'Batal', msgRf: 'Muat semula', doneHead: 'Dipadamkan', doneBody: 'Semua halaman dan fail-fail dalam kategori ini telahpun dipadamkan.', emptyHead: 'Tiada kandungan', emptyBody: 'Tiada halaman atau fail terjumpa dalam kategori ini.' NL buttonTitle: 'Verwijder alle pagina's in deze categorie', buttonText: 'Verwijder alles', reasonHead: 'Reden om te verwijderen', reasonBody: 'Alle pagina's in deze categorie, inclusief bestanden, zullen verwijderd worden, met als reden:', reasonAlert: 'Let op of alle pagina's en bestanden wel zeker moeten verwijderd worden!', msgDel: 'Verwijderen', msgCancel: 'Annuleren', msgRf: 'Hernieuwen', doneHead: 'Verwijderd', doneBody: 'Alle pagina's en bestanden in deze categorie zijn verwijderd.', emptyHead: 'Geen items gevonden', emptyBody: 'Geen pagina's of bestanden gevonden in deze categorie.' NO buttonTitle: 'Slett alle sider i denne kategorien', buttonText: 'Slett Alle', reasonHead: 'Begrunnelse for sletting', reasonBody: 'Alle sider og filer i denne kategorien vil bli slettet på grunn av:', reasonAlert: 'Sjekk om alle sider og filer virkelig trenger å bli slettet!', msgDel: 'Slett', msgCancel: 'Avbryt', msgRf: 'Last på nytt', doneHead: 'Slettet', doneBody: 'Alle sider og filer i denne kategorien har blitt slettet.', emptyHead: 'Ingen gjenstander funnet', emptyBody: 'Ingen sider eller filer var funnet i denne kategorien.' OC buttonTitle: 'Esborrar totas las paginas en aquesta categoria', buttonText: 'O esborrar tot', reasonHead: 'Rason d'esborrat', reasonBody: 'Totas las paginas en inclusent de fichièrs en aquesta categoria van èsser esborradas amb la rason donada:', reasonAlert: 'Assegura-te de revisar se totas las paginas e fichièrs an de besonh èsser esborrats!', msgDel: 'Esborrar', msgCancel: 'Anullar', msgRf: 'Recargar', doneHead: 'Esborrat', doneBody: 'Totas las paginas e fichièrs en aquesta categoria son estats esborrats.', emptyHead: 'Se trobèron pas d'elements', emptyBody: 'I a pas de paginas o de fichièrs en aquesta categoria.' PT buttonTitle: 'Excluir todas as páginas nesta categoria', buttonText: 'Excluir tudo', reasonHead: 'Motivo para exclusão', reasonBody: 'Todas as páginas, incluindo ficheiros nesta categoria serão excluídos pelo motivo de:', reasonAlert: 'Assegura-te de verificar se todas as páginas e ficheiros precisam ser excluídos!', msgDel: 'Excluir', msgCancel: 'Cancelar', msgRf: 'Actualizar', doneHead: 'Excluído', doneBody: 'Todas as páginas e ficheiros nesta categoria foram excluídos.', emptyHead: 'Nenhum item foi encontrado', emptyBody: 'Não existem páginas ou ficheiros encontrados nesta categoria.' PT-BR buttonTitle: 'Excluir todas as páginas nesta categoria', buttonText: 'Excluir tudo', reasonHead: 'Motivo para exclusão', reasonBody: 'Todas as páginas, incluindo arquivos nesta categoria serão excluídos pelo motivo de:', reasonAlert: 'Certifique-se de verificar se todas as páginas e arquivos precisam ser excluídos!', msgDel: 'Excluir', msgCancel: 'Cancelar', msgRf: 'Atualizar', doneHead: 'Excluído', doneBody: 'Todas as páginas e arquivos nesta categoria foram excluídos.', emptyHead: 'Nenhum item foi encontrado', emptyBody: 'Não existem páginas ou arquivos encontrados nesta categoria.' RO buttonTitle: 'Ştergere toate paginile în această categorie', buttonText: 'Ştergere tot', reasonHead: 'Raţiune de şters', reasonBody: 'Toate paginile incluzând fişiere în această categorie vor fi şterse cu raţiunea:', reasonAlert: 'Asigură-te pentru a verifica toate paginile şi fişiere dacă au nevoie de să fie şterse!', msgDel: 'Ştergere', msgCancel: 'Revocare', msgRf: 'Reîncărcare', doneHead: 'Ştergere', doneBody: 'Toate paginile şi fişiere în această categorie au fost şterse.', emptyHead: 'Nu s-au găsit elemente', emptyBody: 'Nu sunt pagini sau fişiere în această categorie.' SR buttonTitle: 'Обриши све странице у овој категорији', buttonText: 'Обриши све', reasonHead: 'Разлог за брисање', reasonBody: 'Све странице, укључујући датотеке у овој категорији ће бити избрисана са разлога што:', reasonAlert: 'Обавезно проверите да ли је потребно све странице и датотеке за брисање!', msgDel: 'Избрисати', msgCancel: 'Откажи', msgRf: 'Актуализовати', doneHead: 'Ово је избрисана', doneBody: 'Све странице и датотеке у овој категорији је избрисано.', emptyHead: 'Било елементи су пронађени', emptyBody: 'Не постоје било какве странице или датотеке у овој категорији.' SV buttonTitle: 'Radera alla sidor i denna kategori', buttonText: 'Radera alla', reasonHead: 'Orsak till radering', reasonBody: 'Alla sidor inklusive filer raderas av följande orsak:', reasonAlert: 'Kontrollera att alla sidor och filer verkligen behöver raderas!', msgDel: 'Radera', msgCancel: 'Avbryt', msgRf: 'Uppdatera', doneHead: 'Raderingen utförd', doneBody: 'Alla sidor och filer i denna kategori har raderats.', emptyHead: 'Inga artiklar hittades', emptyBody: 'Inga sidor eller filer i denna kategori hittades.' TL buttonTitle: 'Alisin ang lahat ng pahina sa kategorya', buttonText: 'Alisin ang lahat', reasonHead: 'Dahilan ng pag-alis', reasonBody: 'Lahat ng pahina kasama ang mga file na nasa kategoryang ito ay idedelete sa dahilang:', reasonAlert: 'Tiyakin na lahat ng pahina at file ay kailangang alisin!', msgDel: 'Alisin', msgCancel: 'Ikansela', msgRf: 'I-refresh', doneHead: 'Inalis na', doneBody: 'Inalis na ang lahat na pahina at file sa kategoryang ito.', emptyHead: 'Walang nahanap na mga file', emptyBody: 'Walang pahina o file ang nahanap sa kategoryang ito.' VAL buttonTitle: 'Borrar totes les pàgines en esta categoria', buttonText: 'Borrar tot', reasonHead: 'Raó de borrat', reasonBody: 'Totes les pàgines incloent fichers en esta categoria van a ser borrades en la raó donada:', reasonAlert: '¡Assegura’t de revisar si totes les pàgines i fichers necessiten ser borrats!', msgDel: 'Borrar', msgCancel: 'Cancelar', msgRf: 'Recarregar', doneHead: 'Borrat', doneBody: 'Totes les pàgines i fichers en esta categoria han segut borrats.', emptyHead: 'No se trobaren elements', emptyBody: 'No hi ha pàgines o fichers en esta categoria.'